Angie
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: What if Brooke doesn't have to send Angie home?...Brucas :)


Summary: What if Brooke doesn't have to send Angie home?...Brucas :)

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill &amp; am not affiliated with Mark Schwahn in anyway.

Just a cute little One shot I came up with mainly cause I was having major Mama Brooke and Brucas family feels lol hope you guys like it xo

* * *

Brooke was getting breakfast ready for her Angie when someone knocked on the door. Opening it, she found a women from social services. Confusion on her face she invited her in, "Can I help you?"

"Miss Davis, how do you feel about taking care of Angie on a more permanent basis?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked not understanding the question; she was taking care of Angie.

"Well I'm talking about adoption. You originally applied for adoption, and Angie knows you. We thought that you may be interested."

"But I don't understand, what about her parents?"

"Angie's parents want her to have the best life. You've given her that chance with the surgery, but now she needs someone who can take care of her."

"So she would be mine? This would be her home and I wouldn't have to send her back?"

"That's correct, although her parents wish to keep this as an open adoption, they love their daughter, but they want the best for her. This would mean you would send them pictures of Angie &amp; they would write you and you them. They would still want her to know who they were, but she would be your daughter."

Brooke nodded listening to the social worker and smiled at the last sentence. She would be her daughter. That's all that mattered, she wouldn't have to say goodbye &amp; she would get to be the one to raise Angie. She could deal with all of the rules that came along with it if it meant she got to keep this little girl.

* * *

Lucas walked into Brooke's house to find her in the kitchen going over her designs, Angie next to her in her bouncer. "Hey, I got your message, what's the big news?" He asked walking towards the girls.

"The lady from the adoption agency came by earlier to talk about Angie; they said I could adopt her."

"What? Brooke that's amazing, but how?" Lucas asked looking at her with confusion.

"Her parents think it's best for her, they can't afford everything she needs. The social worker said since she knows me and I applied for adoption I was the first choice," Brooke replied a huge smile on her face.

"That's so great, I don't think I was ready to say goodbye to this one," he said smiling back and taking Angie's hand, feeling her little fingers wrap around his.

"They said the paper work may take a couple weeks to be finalized, but she's mine Luke. She's mine," she said smiling looking down at the little girl in her rocker. Lucas couldn't help but smile at the site and the news. He pulled Brooke into a hug and looked her into her eyes as she pulled away slightly. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her lips, catching her off guard. She gave into the kiss at first, but then pulled away. "What the hell was that?"

He didn't know what to say, he didn't really know why he did it, it just felt right. "Brooke…I,"

"Lucas you can't just kiss me, we…" he leaned down and kissed her again, cutting her off. "Ok, you need to stop doing that," she said pulling away for a second time.

"Why?" he asked a grin on his lips. He hadn't realized how much he had missed kissing her until he did it, now her lips were all he could think about.

"Why? Lucas we're not a thing, we haven't been in a long time. You have Peyton and Lindsey to worry about; I don't need to be thrown in the mix."

"Do you realize that everytime I have needed something, everytime I wanted to talk to someone I came to you?"

"Yes and we talked about Lindsey. Lucas all I have heard since she left you at the alter is how much you wanted her back, you expect me to believe that just changed?"

Lucas sighed and shook his head, this scenario going a lot better in his head, "It did change, some how in the last few weeks it did. I may have thought Lindsey was what I wanted, but she isn't, you are. I have loved spending with you again and helping you with Angie."

"We're not in high school anymore Luke, you can't tell me how much you want to be with someone else and then kiss me."

"But Brooke, I…"

"I think you should go," Brooke said not really sure how to handle what just happened. He nodded and headed out the door, wishing he would have thought before he acted. He and Brooke had been doing so well being friends, but the more time he spent with her, the more he felt old feelings being reawakened. He could understand Brooke being hesitant, they had a past and he was lucky that they were friends. She knew he was confused about what he wanted and throwing her into things wasn't fair, but he couldn't help how he was feeling. It might have taken a long time for them to come back together, but here they were, he had taken the first step and he wasn't going to stop now.

* * *

Haley found Brooke pacing back and forth in her kitchen when she walked in to the house. "Brooke, you ok? What happened? Where's Angie?"

She stopped looking up at her friend as she came in. "She's fine, she's taking a nap," Brooke said as she began to pace again. "Hales, I don't know what to do."

"Ok first stop and breath," she said stopping her friend, putting a hand on each of her harms. "What happened?"

"Lucas was here and we were talking about Angie, I was telling him about the adoption and..."

"Wait, adoption?"

"Oh yea, the women from the agency came over, I can adopt Angie," she said smiling brightly, the worried thoughts temporarily leaving her mind.

"Oh Brooke that's great," Haley replied pulling her friend into a hug. "I'm assuming that's not why you're freaking out."

"No, I'm excited about that. Hales she's gonna be my daughter."

Haley rubbed her hand over Brooke's shoulder smiling even brighter at her excitement. "Ok not to bring you back to the crazy place, but what's up? Why did you call me freaking out?"

"Well I was telling Lucas about the adoption and he kissed me."

"What? Lucas kissed you?" She asked completely surprised by the statement.

"Do you see why I'm freaking out now?"

Haley wasn't really sure what to say, but she did want to go find her best friend and smack him. He knew better than to do this again, especially with Brooke.

"What am I supposed to do?" Brooke asked thinking out loud. "Pretend it never happened, yup, sounds good to me," she said beginning to pace again.

"Brooke you can't just pretend it didn't happen, you need to talk to him about it."

"I don't think I can," Brooke said as she leaned on the counter.

"Well you're gonna have to."

"I don't know if I can do this again Hales," Haley nodded rubbing her friends back, knowing Brooke meant the heart ache that was Lucas Scott.

* * *

Seeing _'Lucas'_ flash across the screen of her phone for the fourth time today; Brooke hit ignore. She wasn't ready to deal with that yet. She was finally getting her beach day with Angie and she was quickly throwing everything she needed into the diaper bag. "We're going to the beach," Brooke said a bright smile on her face as picked Angie up. She had wanted to take her out for a beach day since she got her, dressing her in the cute pink bathing suit and floppy hat, she couldn't help but buy.

After unloading all of their stuff from the car, she laid a blanket down on the sand and the bouncer on top. Pulling out the sunscreen, she made sure to put it on her and the baby next to her. "Ok baby girl, we are play in the sand and then I am gonna take you into the water," Brooke said lathering up Angie's little arms. Hearing her phone buzz she wiped her hands off with a towel and handed Angie a toy. "Hello?" she answered waiting for the person on the other end to respond. "Hey Hales, whats up?...Angie and I are at the beach…yeah, you guys should come by...ok see you soon." Tucking her phone in her bag she smiled at the little one in front of her, "that was Aunt Haley, her and Jamie are gonna come play with us."

Sitting in the sun and playing with Angie and her toys for almost an hour, she decided it was time to try the water. She scooped up the little one and put her on her hip walking towards the edge of the shore. Feeling the cold water hit her toes she jumped a little. Lucas smiled watching the two of them from a behind. He needed to talk to Brooke, he knew it wasn't fair, that he was putting her on the spot, but right now he didn't care. For the first time since Lindsey left him at the alter things were making sense. It was like kissing Brooke was a moment of clarity, all pieces falling into place. He wanted to be with her.

"Hey," he said causing Brooke to freeze in place. She slowly turned around to look at him, the smile leaving her face. "You haven't answered my calls, Brooke you can't avoid me, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Brooke replied walking back towards the blanket. Angie began to fuss as she was strapped back into her bouncer. Handing her different toys, she tried to get the baby to calm down, but she continued to fuss, not wanting to be in this chair anymore. She was liking being held and playing in the water.

Before Lucas could say anything Jamie ran up behind him and hugged his legs, "Uncle Luke! Mommy didn't say you'd be here too," he said excited to see his uncle.

Haley seeing the awkward situation in front of her decided to swoop in, "Hey Jamie you can play with Uncle Luke in a little bit, why don't we head down to the water?" After thinking about it for a minute, he dropped his towel on the blanket and ran down the beach. Haley unhooked a still crying Angie brining her down to the water, receiving a silent 'thank you' from her friend.

Lucas sat down in front of Brooke on the beach blanket and touched her hand, which she quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry for just springing things on you, it all just kind of clicked for me earlier, when you told me about Angie I just…"

"Is that what this is about?" Brooke asked cutting him off, "You want to be with me now because of Angie?"

"No, of course not, I care about you Brooke. It's just that with Angie it's like we're a family," he said it looking down feeling like this conversation wasn't going anywhere. She had every right to doubt him, but he had to try.

She looked at him, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. He was right, they were like a family. He was there for them. He went to all of Angie's appointments, helped when she was cranky, watched and played with her when Brooke had to work, and stood by them both through the surgery. Thinking back she realized all the times he had chosen to be with them and not Lindsey or even Peyton. He was there for her and she was there for him, for the first time they had really let each other in and neither had even realized it. She placed her hand on his cheek causing him to look up at her; his blue eyes staring into her green ones. She did something that surprised them both; she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He was right, it did feel right, and neither of them could explain it. He deepened the kiss putting his hands in her hair, pulling her closer.

Pulling away slowly they kept their eyes closed for a few seconds, taking in what had just happened. A dimpled smile showing as Brooke released a light giggle. "Brooke, I…"

She put a finger on his lips stopping him from continuing, "shhh, I don't want to over think this ok? Let's just see what happens."

He wasn't going to argue with that, he knew they'd have to really talk about things eventually, but for now he was happy she was giving him a chance; giving them a chance. Standing up, he reached out a hand and pulled her up from her spot. He pulled her into him, grabbing Brooke and picking her up. Laughing he carried her down to the water, "Lucas don't you dare! Put me down!"

"Ok, I'll put you down," he said dropping her into the cold water. Reaching out his hand to help her up, she used her weight to pull him down, leaving them both cold and wet as waves washed over them. He pulled her in and kissed her again before the two of them were splashed by their Godson. Brooke splashed back as Lucas picked him up and threw him into the water causing nothing but laughs from five year old.

Brooke walked to shore, leaving the boys to play. Haley shaking her head as Brooke took Angie back. "What?"

"Nothing," Haley replied shaking her head again. She never really understood the back and forth relationship of her two best friends, but if they were happy, she was happy for them.

Lucas walked up with Jamie on his back, heading straight for Angie, "come on princess, lets get you back in the water, mommy too," he said winking up at Brooke. Her heart swelled at his statement, it was the first time anyone had referred to her as being Angie's mom. The baby in her arms giggling and kicking her legs.

* * *

Brooke walked out of her room after a shower, smiling at the site in the living room. Lucas was holding a sleeping Angie in his arms. Seeing her walk into the room, he put a finger to his lips cautioning her not to be too loud.

"Thanks for helping out and getting her ready for bed for me."

"Yeah, no problem," Lucas said, a small smile on his lips. "You know we do need to talk about things eventually right? I wanna be with you Brooke." He reached for her hand and this time she didn't pull away.

It was like déjà vu, he had said the exact thing to her six years ago. That fact alone was part of what scared her; she didn't exactly have the best track record with Lucas Scott. The fact was she still loved him; she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't. She had told her mom that he was the one boy she would give it all up for and she wasn't lying. If she was guaranteed a happy life with Lucas, she would give everything up, the company, the money, all of it. But there are no guarantee's in life. "I guess I just need to know that you're really not going anywhere this time. I can't go through that again Luke."

"I know, I don't want to put you through any of that. A lot has changed since high school; we're not the same people and for the first time in what seems like forever I know what I want."

"As much as I want to believe you it was just last week that you wanted Lindsey, how do I know that that really has changed and that next week it won't be Peyton that you want again. I want to believe you, I want to know that this is real, but I just…"

"I know ok, I thought Lindsey was what I wanted, but I was wrong. I was wrong about Peyton in high school, Brooke it's you, it's always been you. I can't promise you everyday day will be perfect, but I can promise you that I will love you everyday, because I do love you Brooke Davis."

She could feel the tears welling in her eyes; he was saying everything she had been waiting years to hear. She was left speechless for a few minutes taking everything in, before she leaned in and kissed him gently. He pulled her into him, wrapping an arm around her. Looking down at Brooke on one side, the sleeping baby in the other, both wrapped tightly against him. He vowed silently in that moment to never let anything hurt either of them.

Feeling the brunette snuggle into him, he turned and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes, this really was what he wanted. She needed to trust him and actually put her feelings first. This is what she had always wanted and she wasn't going to let fear stand in her way again. "I love you too," she whispered before leaning back into him and closing her eyes, just letting the silence and warmth of the moment wash over her. In the last few days she had gotten everything she had ever wanted. She had gotten a family.

* * *

I don't know that this turned out exactly how I wanted &amp; I'm not completely sure I like it, but I hope you guys do! lol reviews are very welcome xo


End file.
